


What's The Name For The Game

by Checklatechippancakes



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: Gen, accidental proposal, between the 6 month time skip, birthday fic, happy birthday crow, martha good mom appreciate her, pre-wrgp but like post dark signers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 14:54:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15910521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Checklatechippancakes/pseuds/Checklatechippancakes
Summary: Crow doesn't have a last name, and it turns out he needs one. He decides to quest for one, looking at himself deeper with each step





	What's The Name For The Game

**Author's Note:**

> I remembered watching S1 that it was weird that Crow didn't refer to himself fully when using his "sama" nickname, and as it turned out, he didn't even have an official name until S2. I decided to write in one of my headcanons for how he got it (as well as a nice middle section uwu)

“Okay, so,” Yuusei said, typing at the computer, “time to fill in the personal information.” Crow and Jack hunched over by him, reading at the forms as Yuusei worked at them. “I’m the Ace-”

Jack scowled. “Why are  _ you  _ our Ace?”

“Jack, it really doesn’t matter who’s Ace,” Yuusei said, typing in ‘Fuudou’ and ‘Yuusei’ into the two spots. “Also, you keep blowing up the engine, so I don’t trust you. First Wheel, Crow-”

Crow raised his hand, waving at it, seeing Jack glare at him. “Jack can be First Wheeler. I really don’t care who’s who.”

“Finally,  _ someone  _ sees my value,” Jack smirked, ignoring Crow shake his head in disgust. “Yuusei, it’s ‘Jack Atlas’, not… that.”

Yuusei looked up to him confused. “The surname goes first. See? ‘Atlas Jack’.” He continued typing, pulling up ‘Second Wheeler’

“Crow,” Crow replied, crossing his arms over his chest with a smile. “Just Crow.”

A red message popped up by the name. “It says a surname is required.” Both looked to Crow, both a little worried. “Don’t… you have one?”

Words ran through Crow’s head a million times over, nothing sticking out to him. “N-no… I… don’t.” After a beat, Crow grabbed his face. “OH MY GOD, WHAT AM I GOING TO DO?” He shouted. His voice hiccuped, trying to stay calm. “I… I can’t NOT be part of the World Racing Grand Prix! It’s been my dream for forever!”

“We found out about this  _ yesterday _ ,” Jack chided, ignoring Crow’s freak out. His eyes followed Crow, pacing back and forth, back and forth.

“I… Yuusei!” Crow said, pointing at Yuusei. “Can I borrow your surname?” ‘Crow Fudo’ or ‘Fuudou Crow’...  Not _ too weird? _

Yuusei squinted, looking up from the computer. “What? Uh, no offense, Crow, but…” His hand ran through his hair nervously. “If you did that, people might think we’re… married?”

Crow’s face blanched. “Uhh, well…” He considered his options. “No… no I can’t do that.” He tapped his finger to his chin in thought. 

Aki knocked, walking into the garage. “Hello!” She looked at the three, seeing Crow continue to panic. “What’s little Birdie’s problem?”

“Good morning Aki,” Yuusei greeted, smiling up to her. “Crow needs a surname to enter the Grand Prix.”

“Oh, there’s a racing tournament?” She looked to the wall, seeing a poster of aforementioned competition. A small sense of wonder ran into her. Her heart was in dueling, could she ever do that? Dueling while biking… just like them. She shook the thought from her mind, turning back to the boys. “Surname? Well, Crow can have mine. He’s already like a little brother to me.”

Crow sighed, pouting. “Same problem I had with Yuusei, Aki.” He plopped into a chair (facing the wrong way of course) “I don’t want people to think we’re some sort of couple- no offense.” He drummed at his cheek. Suddenly, his face sharpened, turning to Aki. “Hey! I’m a whole year older than you! You’d be the little sis-” He rolled his eyes seeing her snickering.  “Oh whatever,” he complained, back to staring at nothing.

Two sets of eyes went to Jack, Crow’s still staring forward. “What?” Jack asked. “He already said he doesn’t want people to think any of us married him. I have no reason to offer.”

Crow groaned, rolling his eyes. “You would be the  _ worst  _ one to be correlated to.”

Jack just scoffed, glaring at Crow. “You couldn’t handle ‘Atlas’, anyways.”

“ _ I already said I don’t want it! _ ” Crow shouted, knocking the chair over as he jolted up. He stared down as it clattered against the garage floor. “I’m going to go for a drive,” Crow said, grabbing his jacket.

“Crow-”

“See you in a bit guys, I need to think.” He slammed the door, the three wincing at the loud noise.

Crow drove off in thought. Maybe he could think up a name? Something… bird related. He scoffed in thought. Maybe that would be a bit too forced. 

Yuusei, Jack, Aki… they all knew their names. Yuusei was about one when his parents died, Jack about two, and Aki knew it her whole life. Crow was just too young. He didn’t even know what his name was meant to be before he settled on Crow.

He turned on the highway, going across Daedalus Bridge. The bridge was made so recently and all because of the six of them. Despite his sour mood, he couldn’t help but smile as he crossed it.

He walked into his old hideout, brushing aside the fallen cards on the floor with his foot. He was  _ sure  _ he would have a stern talking to with whoever left them there and the importance of taking care of their cards.

“Shinjiiiiiii!” Crow called, desperately unsure where his boyfriend was hiding. He remembered him saying something about not wanting to leave the Satellite- or whatever it was called nowadays- and was taking part in fixing up Martha’s home. Said it was ‘the least he could do’ whatever that meant. Unfortunately, being unable to find Shinji made him antsy. He turned a corner, not finding a single child or boyfriend in sight. Finally, after searching about ten minutes, “there you are!”

Crow found him holding a box of books, mainly picture books. Neither were too literate, so they improvised on some bits. His face lit up, almost dropping the box. “Crow! I haven’t seen you in forever!” He ran over, the books jostling in their cardboard confinement. “Thought you were so into the new city life you weren’t going to come back to me, or you moved on, or-” He looked up and down to Crow, who was bouncing irritably. “Dude, if you have to go to the bathroom, just go. I don’t want you pissing on the clean floors-”

“CAN I BORROW YOUR LAST NAME!?” Crow asked, but mostly screamed. His hands were on Shinji’s shoulders, eyes desperate, breath panicky. Nothing would be weird about sharing a last name with Shinji, they were boyfriends after all.

A fine mist of a blush covered Shinji, him dropping the books in the process. “I-I,” he stammered, his hands balling into fists over his chest. “ARE YOU PROPOSING TO ME!?”

Crow clutched his head. “I DON’T KNOW!? MAYBE!?” The two stared at each other, both wide eyed. Crow managed to level his breathing, looking up to Shinji. “I need a last name for the Grand Prix, and, you know…”

Shinji didn’t focus on not knowing what the Grand Prix was. “Crow, I love you, but we can’t get married just yet!” He scooped up the box of books, Crow helping by picking up some that fell out. “I’m so busy helping Martha, there’s still construction, I haven’t even gotten used to living on that side of the Satellite.” He sighed, trying to avoid eye contact. “Sorry, I just need to have time to think about that. I’m not as sporadic as you are.”

Both laughed, knowing that wasn’t true in the slightest. “Don’t worry Shinji, I’ll think of something. Plus, ‘Crow Weber-sama’ doesn’t sound all too sexy.”

He just laughed. “Maybe when  _ you  _ say it it doesn’t, but.” Shinji looked over Crow, seeing him ready to leave. “You’ll… come back, right?”

Crow nodded. “I’ll be sure to invite you to New Domino so I can show you around soon enough. And I already  _ know  _ you’re gonna be rooting for me in the World Racing Grand Prix.”

“Wouldn’t miss it for the world,” Shinji replied, leaning in to kiss Crow. He laughed through a smile. “Propose to me again when you’re on tv in the winner’s circle.”

Crow rolled his eyes, walking off. “Whatever you want, attention whore.” He blew a kiss, leaving the hideout to get back on his bike.

The bike read that he had four new voicemails. Two were from Yuusei, the other two from Aki. He skipped through most of it, deleting the one from ‘Yuusei’ that was just Jack and Yuusei fighting during the call, Jack demanding Crow come home. “ _ I’ll be home soon enough _ ,” Crow thought to himself, turning in to Martha’s house.

He took his helmet off, shaking his hair back into place. The pang in his heart as he entered the threshold made him feel a little guilty for not visiting his home-home more often. Each child that he passed he greeted by name, both parties impressed he remembered everyone so well. After all, a few of them were his, how could he forget them? He tiptoed into the dining room, both hoping to see Martha, as well as little afraid to. She was facing away from his direction, that was good. Maybe he could successfully sneak up this time? “Hello, Crow,” Martha said, Crow jerking up straight.

“Oh-oh come on! I almost had you that time!” Crow pouted. A dozen years later and she  _ still  _ had a pin above him.

She placed her cup down, turning to him. “You know I have eyes in the back on my head, dear.” She smiled. Her smile was so warm and inviting. A real mother’s smile. “What do you need? Sit.”

Crow did as he was told, sitting across from her, watching as she poured him a cup of tea. For once, it actually looked and smelled good. The bridge and improvements to importation really  _ were  _ doing wonders. “Thank you. So, Ma-”

“Ma?” Martha interrupted, laughing. “Crow, you haven’t called me Ma in years!” She folded her hands on the table. “This must be very serious. Do go on.”

A hand ran through his hair, a small blush covering his face. “So I… umm…” He looked down to his lap. What should he say? What COULD he say? The blush deepened as he looked back up to her. “Err, Ma, what’s your last name?”

Martha laughed. “You’re getting embarrassed over asking something as little as that?” She stopped laughing, seeing Crow nod. “I see. My full name is Martha Hogan.” Another sweet and sincere smile. “You know, no one has bothered to ask me that in years!”

Crow Hogan, Hogan Crow, Crow Hogan… Crow’s eyes twinkled, looking up to Martha. “Yes…” he whispered.

“Yes what?” Martha asked. Her face was confused, but interested.

A bright smile crossed his face. “I’ve been looking for a last name all day and… I think I found it.” He got up, going to the other side of the table to hug her. “Thank you.”

He headed out- “ _ Crow Hogan, young man, _ ” Crow stopped in his tracks, turning back to Martha. “I didn’t pour this tea for you  _ not  _ to drink it.  _ Sit back down _ .” 

Crow stammered out an apology, going over and sitting down promptly. He ignored the little kids peeking into the room, giggling at him. He was practically an adult, yet he was still getting scolded like a child. It was far too hot (judging by the newly scalded patch on his tongue) the cooling period giving him time to realize something. “You called me-”

She nodded.

After finishing the tea (and Martha telling Crow about how the renovations were going) he thanked her, gave another hug, and walked past the gigging kids. Yes, they were some of his kids, but they were  _ still  _ brats (they took after him). He waved her and some of the other adults off, turning his bike back onto the streets.

He didn’t have to listen to the new messages to know what they were about. Instead, he called Yuusei (the one most likely to answer at this point) staring forward to the setting sun as it rang.

“Crow!” Yuusei’s voice called through the electric crackling. “We were so worried when you didn’t respond to our calls.”

Jack’s voice cut in. “I wasn’t worried.”

Crow recognized the next voice as Ru…a. “You totally did! You even cri-”

There was a small bit of fighting, Crow picking up bits of Aki and Ruka as well. “So what’s up?” Yuusei asked, clearly moving to somewhere quieter.

“Hogan,” Crow said, entering the city limits. “ _ My name is Crow Hogan. _ ”


End file.
